Royal Summer Vacation
by Yurilover89
Summary: During the season of Summer, the princesses from the Order of Heroes decide to go on an all female trip to a tropical island. Rated M for sexual content and Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day with partially cloudy skies on a beautifully tropical island which was secluded from society. Gunnthrá felt the soft warm sand beneath her bear feet as she breathed in the ocean air. "Ah... The essence of the ocean is just amazing."

The eldest princess of Nifl wore a skyblue bikini with snow based jewelry an aqua skirt and a crown of exotic flowers.

Standing next to her was the eldest Princess of Múspell, Laegjarn. She closed her eyes, enjoying Tue soft breeze against her skin. "Yes, and the breeze is just as soothing." She wore a black bathing suit with a red and black skirt and she too wore exotic flowers on her head, one on each side.

Gunnthrá smiled at the beautiful flaming princess with her eyes closed and her head slightly tilted as she said in gratitude "Thank you so much for taking me and my sister Fjorm to such a place, Princess Laegjarn. We both really appreciate this."

Laegjarn smiled back at the lovely frosty princess as she responded in modesty "Think nothing of it, Princess Gunnthrá. My sister, Laevatein and myself needed some calm and relaxation ourselves. After all, we are only human."

"We most certainly are." Gunnthrá replied.

They then heard a cheerful girl's voice call out "Hey, don't forget me and Veronica!" They followed the voice which belonged to Princess Sharena of Askr, who winked at them with her bright smile. She wore a pure white bikini trimmed in gold.

Veronica wore a black bathing suit with gold trimmings and a two layer skirt. She also had her hair in twin buns and a golden tiara with a ruby on her head.

Gunnthrá giggled as she confirmed "Of course, Princess Sharena. How can anyone forget you and Princess Veronica?"

Standing behind her were Veronica, Princess of Emblia, Fjorm, Princess of Nifl and younger sister of Gunnthrá, and Laevatein, Princess of Múspell and Laegjarn's younger sister.

Fjorm wore a bikini that was as white as Sharena's, only it was trimmed in blue and it had a feathered wing started sticking at the bottom on each of her hips. Fjorm had a joy filled smile as she said to her older sister "This island is so beautiful, Gunnthrá! I am so glad that Princess Laegjarn decided to bring us here."

Laevatein wore a black bikini along with a black vest with red underneath, all of which were trimmed in gold and she wore vines of tropical flowers all wrapped in her twintails. In her usual calm tone "I actually agree with Princess Fjorm. This small speck of land is very appealing. I am just as grateful that you've brought us here, dear sister."

Sharena then hugged Veronica by the shoulders and said "Even Veronica is thankful for this little vacation! Right?"

Veronica blushed shyly and said "I... Yes, well, I do love spending time with you, Princess Sharena. A-as well as the others!"

Sharena giggled, finding Veronica's shyness to be cute. "So, how about we go and have some fun, girls?"

Gunnthrá then spoke in a stern tone "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, little lady. First, we need to put on some sunscreen lotion."

Laegjarn then said "We also need to set up the umbrellas and lay down the towels, as well as gather some firewood."

"Only then can we do whatever we want." Said Gunnthrá with a nod

"Oh, y-yes. You are most certainly right." Said Fjorm. "All of that is very important."

"Then let us not waste time, let's get the work done." Said Laevatein as all of the princesses began to lay out the blankets for them to lie on and then they set up the umbrellas so that they would be protected from the sun's ray, each of which represents their colored swimwear. Then Sharena and Fjorm each dug through their respective bags until they found the sunscreen lotion. "Aha! Here it is!"

"I've found mine, too." Said Fjorm as she approached Laevatein "Princess Laevatein? Would you mind if we applied this on each other?"

Laevatein blushed at the question as she answered almost hesitantly "I... N-No, I... I wouldn't mind at all. Thank you Princess Fjorm."

Sharena walked up to Veronica and asked cheerfully "Would you like to apply this sunscreen together with me, Princess Veronica?"

Hearing the question caused the Emblian Princess to blush as she answered with a smile "W-well, as long as it's with you, Princess Sharena, I would love to."

"Yay!" Sharena cheered as she squeezed a little bit of lotion on her hand and Veronica's and they began to apply it on each other's skin.

Fjorm and Laevatein did the same to one another, rubbing the lotion all over each other's bodies.

Veronica could hardly believe that she was actually touching Sharena's bare skin, so smooth that her hands glided gracefully all over the Askran Princess. She always admired Sharena for being so pretty, playful and kind, her heart would always flutter whenever she is near her or thinks of her.

Sharena was just as glad to feel Veronica's pale baby skin. She was always in awe of her pretty appearance. She felt more comfortable around Veronica after understanding how lonely she was and has wanted to be her friend so that she wouldn't feel like an outcast, which is what drew Veronica very close to her and her brother Alfonse.

Fjorm was fascinated by Laevatein's beauty and how soft, smooth and warm her skin felt. The younger frost princess had always been infatuated by her opposite who was exact same age as her, and wonders if she feels the same towards her. But she feels that she couldn't hold a candle up to Laevatein's older sister, Laegjarn, who felt like family to her since they've got to know each other better.

Unbeknownst to Fjorm though, Laevatein actually did have the exact same feelings towards her. At first she thought she wouldn't be so fond of the younger Niflien Princess, because while Fjorm wanted to play, Laevatein would rather train since that is what she has been doing most of her life. Only when Laegjarn asked her to be more open to the royal siblings of Nifl did Laevatein became close to Fjorm. She never imagined though that she would interact with her physically like this.

Each of the teenage princesses started with the faces of their respective partners. Fjorm's hands were pleasantly cold to Laevatein while the Múspell Princess' hands were delightfully warm to the Neflien Princess.

The princesses roamed their hands around the exposed skins of each other when Sharena slipped her right hand under Veronica's bathing suit and applied the lotion on her left breast. The albino haired princess let out a soft groan in surprise as she said in reaction "P-Princess Sharena! That's... My breasts don't need this much attention."

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure I don't miss a spot." Sharena claimed. "You can do the same to me. I don't mind."

Veronica felt Sharena's hand caress her breasts, her nipples become stiff when ever the other princess' fingers rubbed it. Veronica peeked an eye at Sharena and said "If... If you say so, Sh-Sharena. I shall not neglect any part of your body." Veronica then slid her left hand under Sharena's bikini top, rubbing her right breast. Sharena cringed, trying her best not to show any signs of arousal.

Fjorm and Laevatein took notice of what the other two princesses were doing to each other, watching their hands move around under their swimwear. "I suppose we should make sure we get around the rims of each other as well. Don't you believe so, Princess Laevatein?"

Laevatein became a little flustered once again as she said "W-Well, if we must be very thorough, then, I don't see why not." And they did exactly as Sharena and Veronica did, slip their hands underneath each other's bikini tops and rub the lotion on their breasts of one another. Needless to say, they were aroused of this interaction and they tried their best to restrain their urge to bring it further.

All the while, Gunnthrá and Laegjarn watched the teenage princesses gleefully. "They are just so adorable helping each other rub the sunscreen onto one another." Said Gunnthrá with her hands together up to her mouth.

"Yes, they most certainly are." Said Laegjarn with a chuckle. They then glanced at each other. "We should rub the lotion on each other as well."

"Oh yes! We should." Said Gunnthrá as they both sat on their towel. Laegjarn then dug around a hand in their bag until she pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion. "Would you mind if I applied some sun lotion on you first, Princess Gunnthrá?"

Gunnthrá beamed with happiness as she replied "I wouldn't mind at all, Princess Laegjarn." The snow princess laid flat on her stomach as Laegjarn crawled to her side. She pulled the strings of Gunnthrá's bikini out of the knots and then apply a small amount of the lotion gracefully along Gunnthrá's back.

Gunnthrá made a delighted hum as she felt the other princess' warm hands rub the lotion on her cool rear. Laegjarn also took pleasure feeling Gunnthrá's skin with her own hands. She even reached her chilly breasts and rubbed some of the lotion on them, which caused Gunnthrá to giggle at the pleasant teas. "Laegjarn!"

Laegjarn laughed along as she said "I'm sorry, Gunnthrá. I couldn't resist the urge."

"It's alright. I was just a bit surprised." Gunnthrá assured.

Laegjarn continued to rub the ice princess' body, moving lower to Gunnthrá's legs, rubbing her thighs from behind. Gunnthrá was filled with joy filled pleasure as she felt Laegjarn gently apply the lotion along each of her thighs. Laegjarn was very glad to show Gunnthrá how much she admired her physical beauty as she finally went for her feet.

Gunnthrá made a cute laugh when she felt Laegjarn rub the sole of her feet. "L-Laegjarn! That tickles!"

"I know." Said Laegjarn as she kept on rubbing. "I just want to hear your laughter. It's very soothing to listen to, like music." Laegjarn tickled Gunnthrá's feet for a little while and then stopped, allowing Gunnthrá ti catch some air. "Alright, now let's see the front."

Gunnthrá rolled on her back, looking up at Laegjarn with a heartfelt smile as she waited for her to rub more of the lotion all over her front. Laegjarn wasted no time to apply sun screen on her face, being almost thorough. She then rubbed more on Gunnthrá's neck neck before trailing to her collarbone, and then to her breasts, slipping her hands directly underneath her bikini top

Gunnthrá felt her heart pulse with exhilaration from Laegjarn rubbing the lotion on her large supple breasts. There was no doubt in Gunnthrá's mind that she is very aroused by the warm touch of the lovely high princess of Múspell. Laegjarn took notice and was more than happy to see Gunnthrá enjoying the sensation, even when she felt her nipples become stiff and hard with arousal.

It was only a little while before Gunnthrá spoke "Um, Laegjarn? I believe my breasts are well coated now."

Laegjarn snapped out of her lovestruck trans after hearing Gunnthrá's words and replied "Hm? Oh! Forgive me. I almost got carried away."

"No harm done." Gunnthrá assured as Laegjarn trailed her hands to Gunnthrá's stomach. Then afterwards, she rubbed more of the lotion under the rims of Gunnthrá's bikini bottom, stroking her vaginal folds in the process, causing Gunnthrá to feel even more aroused. And finally, Laegjarn applied the remaining lotion in her hands up and down Gunnthrá's thighs.

Once that was finished, Gunnthrá sat up and said to Laegjarn "Thank you, Princess Laegjarn. Now in turn, please allow me to give you a coating."

"I would appreciate it greatly, Princess Gunnthrá." Laegjarn laid on her stomach on top of her towel, undoing the boss and strings that held her swimsuit together. Gunnthrá kneeled by Laegjarn's side and began to apply the lotion all over her back with care. Laegjarn hummed softly as she felt Gunnthrá's cold hands rub on her warm back. Gunnthrá was in awe of how beautiful Laegjarn was and how soft and smooth her skin felt as her hands slid around. She was very happy to feel Laegjarn's skin in the palm of her hands.

Back with the younger princesses of fire and ice, Laevatein struggled not to giggle as Fjorm applied the lotion on her stomach. Fjorm noticed the reaction and said "I'm sorry, Princess Laevatein. I didn't know you were ticklish around the stomach." Said Fjorm, who actually finds it cute that Laevatein was secretly ticklish.

Laevatein then struggled to say "I... It's fine, Princess Fjorm...! I was trying too hard to be serious around my father when he was alive...!"

"There's no shame in having a ticklish spot, Princess Laevatein." Fjorm assured. "I'm ticklish in certain areas myself."

Curious, Laevatein rubbed Fjorm's stomach, which caused the ice princess before her to let out a cute laugh. The fire princess perked up at the sound of Fjorm's laughter. "Your laughter is... It's like music. It's really soothing to my ears, Fjorm."

Fjorm winked at Laevatein and said "I like the sound of your laughter too, Laevatein."

Meanwhile, Sharena and Veronica giggled as they rubbed the lotion on each other's stomach. "P-Princess Sharena...! It tickles...!" Said Veronica between her giggles.

"You... You're tickling me too, Princess Veronica...!" Sharena exclaimed as she kept on laughing until they moved on to each other's thighs. Their hands slipped and slid all over, even under the rims of each other's swimsuits.

Once the elder ice princess was finished coating Laegjarn's back, Gunnthrá went for her legs, gently stroking each thigh with the lotion. Laegjarn felt aroused because of the way Gunnthrá rubbed her thighs so gracefully with her cold hands. The princess of Nifl was thrilled to feel the skin of Laegjarn's thighs, but she restrained herself as she went to the hot princess' feet, rubbing each sole, expecting to at least hear a giggle. Laegjarn did as Gunnthrá thought she would, but it was rather short. Taking note of this, Gunnthrá said "Huh, you're not as ticklish as I am, are you?"

"You are correct. I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Said Laegjarn.

Gunnthrá shook her head as she assured "No, it's alright. As long as I'm getting every inch of you, that's all that matters right now."

With Fjorm and Laevatein they rubbed the lotion on each other's thighs, smiling as they felt affectionate touches from one another, even when they slip under the rims of each other's bikini bottoms.

When Gunnthrá had finished Laegjarn's rear, the princess of flame turned on her back, looking happily at Gunnthrá and said "Don't forget the front of my body, Princess Gunnthrá."

Gunnthrá proceeded to gently apply the lotion on Laegjarn's face, then on her neck, shoulders and collarbone. Soft moans barely escaped Laegjarn's mouth as she felt Gunnthrá's cold hands rub her large bosom under her bathing suit with the lotion. Gunnthrá Was joyfully amazed of how smooth and squishy Laegjarn's breasts were, and she was glad to fill the volcanic princess with pleasure.

After a few minutes, Laegjarn finally spoke "I believe my breasts have enough lotion, Princess Gunnthrá."

Gunnthrá snapped back to her senses and blushed in embarrassment and slipped her hands out from under Laegjarn's bathing suit. "Oh, I'm sorry. I feel like such a hypocrite, now."

Laegjarn shook her head and assured the snow princess "Don't worry about it. Like I said, we are only human. You may continue."

Gunnthrá did so, rubbing the lotion around her stomach, going down to her thighs, taking in the touch of her warm skin. Gunnthrá then roamed her hands up to Laegjarn's crotch, rubbing the folds of her vaginal area. The cool touch of Gunnthrá's hands caused the woman of flame to shiver for more reasons than one.

Finally finished with applying the lotion, Sharena said "Okay, I think that's done!"

"Now all that's left is gather firewood, then we can have some fun, right?" Fjorm asked.

Laegjarn stood up and said "Yes, the sooner we get good wood the better."

"It's a good thing that we've brought some tools to help us with that." Said Sharena.

"I agree." Said Laevatein. "The last thing I would want to do is use my weapon to do petty things such as chopping wood."

The other princesses then laughed at the comment before Gunnthrá said "I will be here preparing the meals while the wood is being gathered. Fjorm, Princess Veronica? Would the both of you give me a hand?"

"Of course, sister!" Said Fjorm as she and Veronica went to Gunnthrá's side while the other princesses set out to the area where there were trees to cut down.

* * *

Since Summer is here, I thought I'd put up the first chapter of a Summer-based fanficton.

At first, I wanted to make a story involving just Laegjarn and Gunnthrá, but then I've been thinking why not have some of the younger princesses join in on the island trip? And so I added them in, except for Ylgr for good reasons.

And in case if you are wondering, this Veronica is her "Brave Princess" version, who looks to be the exact same age as Sharena.

If you like the story so far, please leave a comment and add it to your favorite/follow list.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later, Gunnthrá, Fjorm, and Veronica have just set up the stone fire ring when Sharena, Laevatein and Laegjarn returned with a couple of chopped wood from the jungle.

Sharena placed the fire wood on the sandy ground and wiped the sweat off of her brow with one hand while the other was on her hip. "Phew! That didn't take very long. I hope this is enough."

Seeing Sharena in that position caused Veronica to blush and feel aroused at the sight of her. Gunnthrá looked at the firewood, estimating the amount before saying "Yes, I think this should be enough."

"So, does this mean we can do some fun activities, sister?" Asked Fjorm.

Gunnthrá smiled at her precious younger sister and said "Yes, we can have as much fun as we want, now."

Sharena jumped for joy as she exclaimed "Yay! I'll go get my surfboard!" The Askran princess then ran off to fetch her said item.

Fjorm then looked at Laevatein and asked "Princess Laevatein, would you like to come swimming with me?"

Laevatein looked nervous as she answered hesitantly "O-oh, well... Y-yes, I... I would, it's... It's just that I..."

Fjorm noticed how skittish she was acting. With a look of concern, Fjorm asked "What's the matter?"

"N_nothing is the matter!" Laevatein claimed. "It's... It's just that I... I... Um..."

Laegjarn then spoke with a teasing smile "Laevatein can't swim."

Laevatein blushed with embarrassment as she exclaimed "S-sister!"

Feeling sympathy for the younger fiery princess, Fjorm held a fist to her mouth and said "Oh, Laevatein, I had no idea." She then took a moment of thought. "Well, I could teach you! I'be learned from my brother and I've been improving ever since." Fjorm then stood up and held a hand out for Laevatein. "Would you like for me to show you?"

Laevatein felt a little flustered thinking of Fjorm teaching her how to swim. After a few seconds of thinking, Laevatein finally reached for Fjorm's hand and said "Very well, if you insist, then I accept your offer."

"Then let's go to the water together!" Said Fjorm as she led Laevatein to the ocean.

Sharena came back with her surfboard and exclaimed "Alright! Who's ready to hit the waves with me?" Sharena then noticed two certain princesses have already went to the water. "Oh, they're already going out there?"

"Well, Laevatein doesn't know how to swim, so Princess Fjorm is going to teach her how." Laegjarn explained.

"Laevatein doesn't know how to swim?! That's too bad..." Said Sharena, feeling sorry for the said princess. She then looked at Veronica and had a lit smile as she approached her. "Would you like to go surfing with me?"

Veronica's face flushed red and replied "Surfing?" Veronica then slightly bowed her head and narrowed her eyes. "Well, my dear brother Bruno did teach me how to surf, so I will be more than happy to do so with you."

"Great! Then let's go!" Sharena grabbed Veronica by the wrist and pulled her along towards the water.

Surprised by the action, Veronica exclaimed "Wah! Sh-Sharena! P-Please slow down!"

Gunnthrá and Laegjarn giggled at the interaction between the two teenage girls. "Teenage can be so energetic."

"Yes, even Laevatein has a spark within her." Said Laegjarn as she glanced at Gunnthrá. "You know, they can't be the only ones doing some activities in the water. Shall we, Princess Gunnthrá?"

Gunnthrá looked back at Laegjarn and replied "Well, we are still young women, so I don't see why not." She and Laegjarn then held hands as they went to a different part of the ocean.

Fjorm and Laevatein were at the shallow ends, where the fire princess would feel more comfortable. Fjorm gave Laevatein a board so that she would practice kicking her feet while floating. "Are you ready for to learn the basics?"

Laevatein looked at the water which nearly reached her breasts. Although she was nervous, Laevatein shook her head to regain her usual posture and said "Yes, I am ready for the basic training, Fjorm!"

"Alright, then let's begin." Fjorm leaned forward and said "First, let's practice the breaststroke."

Laevatein looked completely confused as she asked "Breast-stroke? You mean I have to stroke my breasts? Why?"

Fjorm blushed and said in correction "Not that kind of stroke. You just hand to move your arms in a circular formation, with her hands curled and fingers together. Let me show you." Fjorm performed the action accordingly, rotating her arms in circles and acting as if she is climbing the water. "It's like climbing a mountain, or crawling."

Laevatein observed the action thoroughly and then looked at her own hands. "Okay." The lava princess then tried the action herself.

"That's good, just remember to straighten your arms out a bit after plunging your hands in the water." After a bit more practice, they've stopped. "Alright, now let's try kicking our feet. Just lay your chest flat on the swimming board and have your legs stick back straight." Fjorm did so, laying her chest on the board. "Then you start kicking your feet like this." Fjorm then performed the said action, having her feet splash with each kick. "See? It's simple. Now you try."

Laevatein hesitantly leaned on the board and straightened her legs out, kicking about. "Like this?"

"That's right! You're getting the hang of it!" Fjorm exclaimed. "Let's keep on practicing." The two princesses continued to practice the action for a while and then got back on their feet. "Lastly, you need to remember to inhale after a few strokes, exhale after a few more, and then repeat. Let me show you how it's done."

Fjorm then began to swim around Laevatein in a circle, inhaling and exhaling every fifth stroke. After Laevatein observed the action carefully, she exclaimed "I think I am ready to try!"

Fjorm stopped swimming and caught her breath before saying "Very well then, let's see how far you can go." Laevatein took a starting position. "Don't forget to take deep breathes before swimming."

"Alright." Laevatein took a few deep breathes before she dove in with a big flop and began to swim. As she practiced, she accidentally breathed in some of the water, which caused her to stop, get back on her feet and start hacking some salt water out of her lungs.

Fjorm rushed to her side with a hand on the fire princess' shoulder and asked "Are you alright? Take it easy."

When Laevatein gained back some control of her breathing, she said "I... I almost drowned myself..." She then looked at her stomach which looked bright red. "And I think I just hurt myself with the water. This is very embarrassing. I shame my home kingdom." She bowed her head in sadness.

Fjorm comforted her by saying "There's nothing to be mortified of. I had a hard time swimming myself when I started practicing." Fjorm then touched Laevatein red stomach. "And I'm sorry for not telling you that you need to dive in archway with her hands first, like a spear."

Laevatein blushed at the touch before the narrowed her eyes and said "Every stinging pain is a lesson. So we all must learn from it. I realize that now. Thank you."

Fjorm smiled with red glowing cheeks in response. "Do you want to keep practicing, Laevatein?"

"If it means that I can swim with you, then yes, I will keep on training!" Said Laevatein as both girls dove into the water.

Further out at sea, Sharena and Veronica were both on the board paddling in the deeper parts of the ocean. "This is going to be so much fun! You and me catching waves and riding them with mastery!"

Veronica nodded her head and said "Yes, you and I bending the waves to our will for the sake of enjoyment."

"Um... 'Bending it to our will' maybe exaggerating it a bit, but I agree, nevertheless!" Said Sharena as they came to a stop. "I think this should be far enough."

Veronica looked at ahead at the ocean from left to right, seeing no signs of any waves forming. "So, where are the waves? Shouldn't they be forming by now?" She questioned.

"I'm sure there will be some waves. We've just gotta be patient." Said Sharena as she herself looked out in the ocean and started to have doubts. "Then again... Maybe the waves are at the other side of the island."

Veronica let out an stressed sigh and said "I hope you are right." They then started paddling again to look elsewhere in hopes of finding some waves.

Meanwhile, Gunnthrá and Laegjarn stood at the shorelines, when the tiny waves reached their toes. Laegjarn yelped in surprise of the sudden contact with the water. "It's much colder than I thought it would be."

Gunnthrá giggled at Laegjarn's reaction. "Yes, it is cold, and it tickles! I'm sure we'll adapt to the ocean's temperature if we go in slowly and carefully." The eldest princess of ice suggested.

"Oh, yes, of course." Said Laegjarn as she and Gunnthrá carefully walked into the ocean until the water was above their knees. Laegjarn let out a relaxed sigh. "Much better." She said.

"Yes, so much better." Said Gunnthrá as she felt bits of wet sand flow between her toes. "So, now that we are out in the water, what shall we do?"

Laegjarn let go of Gunnthrá's hands and took a few steps back and said with a seemingly innocent grin, "Hmm, I'm not quite sure." Gunnthrá looked at the flame princess with a confused expression, wondering what she is up to. "Perhaps we should... Attack!"

Laegjarn then began to splash some water at Gunnthrá, who reacted with a yelp. She turned her head away, shielding her face with her hands and started to giggle. "Laegjarn! That's not fair! Cut that out!"

"Make me!" Said Laegjarn in a teasing voice as she continued to throw water at her frosty princess.

Gunnthrá then winked at her fiery princess and said "Very well, then, I shall!" Gunnthrá then pushed Laegjarn by the head down into the water and then started to run away, the water rippled along the her legs.

Laegjarn emerged her head out and then chased after Gunnthrá. Both women laughed cheerfully as they played their game of cat and mouse.

Back with Fjorm and Laevatein, the two opposite teenage girls continued to practice together, with the flaming princess slightly improving. "Very good! You're getting better, Laevatein!"

Laevatein then stopped and rubbed her buttocks with a cringe and exclaimed "Ah! What is this constricting pain in my hamstrings?!"

Fjorm approached her and said "I think you're experiencing a cramp. It will happen when you're start swimming. It will become less frequent as you practice."

Laevatein rubbed her pulled hamstring as she declared "Then I shall not allow this cramp to stop me. I will keep training until I conquer my weakness."

Fjorm then said with concern "I'm sure you will. But don't push yourself too hard. Your sister won't be the only one worried about you. I would, too."

Laevatein glanced at Fjorm, knowing she had a point. "You're right, there could be consequences from going beyond my limits. The last thing I want is for the ones I love to be distraught for me. I'm... Sorry, Princess Fjorm."

Fjorm shook her head with a reassuring smile and said "You don't have to apologize, Princess Laevatein. I do admire you for trying out new things, despite your fear."

Laevatein blushed, flattered by the words of the ice princess, and she felt her heart pump, causing her to forget the pain in her back thigh. "Th-Thank you, Princess Fjorm. You give me courage to face my weaknesses. I'm... I'm glad that we are no longer enemies to each other."

Fjorm cupped Laevatein's cheek, looking into her eyes as she said "I'm just as glad as you are. I love you."

"And I love you." Said Laevatein as they clasped their hands together and locked their lips in an affectionate kiss. Their hearts pounded with warm joy in the kiss between cold and hot lips. They pulled away with eyes still closed and foreheads touching.

"My... My first kiss. I have never felt such warmth. It's... Cozy, compared to the heat I am used to." Said Laevatein.

"I'm feeling the same as you." Said Fjorm before Laevatein felt the lingering pain again. The lava princess rubbed her aching thigh. "We should get you relief from that pain. Let's get back to shore."

Laevatein nodded and said "Alright. I'll follow your lead." She then began to limp back to shore with Fjorm assisting her.

Elsewhere, Sharena and Veronica continued to paddle along the reef, still in search for some waves. The fact that they have yet to find any has caused both girls to feel discouraged. "They've stopped to take a break as Sharena let out an annoyed groan. "I don't get it! Why aren't there any waves for us to ride on?"

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Said Veronica with a downhearted expression. "It's as if the gods are being mischievous with us today."

Sharena then looked ashamed as she said apologetically "I'm sorry, Veronica. I know you wanted to ride the waves with me, but I set your hopes too high..."

Seeing Sharena sad made Veronica's heart break. The Emblian princess had grown close to Sharena, due to the Askran princess's cheerful and energetic personality being in contrast to Veronica's shy and apathetic nature. Veronica placed a hand on Sharena's shoulder and assured "Sharena, I am disappointed that we didn't find any waves, but there are things far more important to me than that. And that is being with you."

Sharena looked back over her shoulder and said "Really?"

"Yes, really." Said Veronica with a nod. "What makes me happy is seeing you happy. If you act depressed, I feel depressed. I hate seeing you blame yourself, especially over petty things." Sharena widened her eyes, which were glittering with joyful realization. "You and your brother's friendship with my brother has taught me so much, that finding love for your foes has it's great rewards. Your love is as warm as the sun, and your smile shines everyone's darkness. That what I love about you."

Sharena turned her whole self around so as to completely face the albino haired princess. "You... You mean it? You love me no matter what?"

Veronica closed her eyes with a warm blushing smile on her face and her heart pumping fast as if it wants to leap out of her chest. "Yes, I do. Ever so much, Princess Sharena."

Sharena felt her heart pounding with happiness. She held her hands up to her smiling mouth in as if praying with tears forming, which she quickly whipped off as she replied "I... I love you just as much, Princess Veronica."

Unable to contain the urge, both the Askran princess and Emblian princess leaned forward and shared a long, sweet and affectionate kiss on the lips. Their thoughts were filled with fireworks as they locked their lips together. After a while, they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow. My first kiss." Said Sharena. "And it's with another girl. It's a wonderful experience."

"Yes. Yes, it is." Said Veronica. "I felt as if I've heard the roars of the ocean in that kiss."

They've touched foreheads, and after awhile, Sharena shot her eyes open and asked "Wait, roars of the ocean, you said?"

Veronica looked at Sharena, a bit perplexed. "Yes, why?" They both then realized that they have heard sounds of waves. They followed the roars and found the source. Sure enough, waves were forming and reached for the island's shores.

Sharena and Veronica both gasped. "We did it! We've found some waves!" Sharena exclaimed cheerfully as she hugged Veronica.

Though taken off guard, Veronica maintained her balance and hugged Sharena back. "Yes, I can see that."

Sharena broke the hug, turned back around on the board and said "Come on! Let's not waste any more time! Let's get to them before they go away!" Both teenage princesses then began to paddle towards the waves, hoping to reach them before they stop.

Meanwhile, Laegjarn continued to chase Gunnthrá until she finally caught her by the waste. Both mature princesses laughed with childish joy. "Hah! I've got you!"

Gunnthrá winked at Laegjarn and said "Yes, you did." She then felt a warm hand fondle her right breast as well as a pair of lips brushing against her cheek. The ice princess turned her head so that her lips would meet Laegjarn's. Her cold arms wrapped around warm shoulders as well as large chilling breasts pressing against large heating breasts.

The kiss lasted for thirty seconds or so, before they pulled away. "Princess Laegjarn, I am having such a wonderful time. I'm so glad to be here with you." Said Gunnthrá with glimmering eyes.

"I feel just as happy spending time with you in such a beautiful place." Said Laegjarn while cupping Gunnthrá's cheek. "I love you so much, Princess Gunnthrá."

Gunnthrá shun her heartwarming grinned and said "I love you just as much, Princess Laegjarn." The women then shared more kisses which lasted for for about a minute or so.

They pulled away as Laegjarn said "Let's run some more. I'll give you a head start."

Gunnthrá gave Laegjarn a mischievous grin as she said softly "Yes, you will."

Laegjarn looked confused, when she suddenly felt the water getting colder. She tried to move, but she realized that the water around her was frozen solid, due to a magic ice spell. "What?!" Gunnthrá laughed as she ran away from Laegjarn. "Very funny, Gunnthrá!" Said Laegjarn. She then melted the ice with her flame magic and began to chase after the Niflien princess.

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying this extra hot summer story. Be sure to leave some comments if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they've made it back to shore, Fjorm helped Laevatein sit on her towel. "Easy... Easy... There." Laevatein sat firmly on her towel as Fjorm sat on her own towel. "The first thing we should do if we are to relieve our hamstrings is to lay flat on our rears." Fjorm did so with Laevatein copying her position.

"Alright." Laevatein slowly fell backwards until her shoulders touched the towel. "Then what?"

"Then we raise one knee upward like so." Said Fjorm as she bends one knee with the cap sticking to the sky. Laevatein did the same thing, sticking her knee cap up with her foot laid flat. "We then pull the ankle of the other leg and place it above the knee like this."

Laevatein did as instructed and placed her left ankle over her right knee. "And then?"

"Then we wrap our hands around the shin and pull it in ward so that we can stretch the sore muscle." Fjorm answered as she performed the specific action with Laevatein copying her. "And we just stay like this for a few minutes until we feel the relief. We should take deep breaths while in this position. Breath in..." Fjorm and Laevatein breathed in some air and then slowly let it out. "Breath out... Breath in... Breath out..."

Laevatein felt the cramp in her rear thigh loosen out as time passed. "I... I think it's working. I can feel the pain slowly fade away."

"That's good. Just stay in this position and we will be done before we know it." Said Fjorm as they did as the ice princess had instructed.

Meanwhile, back out at the ocean, Sharena and Veronica continued to paddle their way towards the waves as fast as they could. "Hurry, Veronica, or we might miss them!"

"I'm paddling as quickly as I can, Sharena!" Said Veronica as they got closer and closer to the waves.

They saw one wave about to form beside them from about twenty feet away. Seeing an opportunity, Sharena smirked and said "Alright! There's one coming our way!"

Veronica looked over at the forming waves and said "Good! Then let's proceed!

They swam by the waves until they were caught in it. They then stood up on the board and began to surf along the half pipe made of water. "Woo-hoo! We are cruising!"

"Shall we do some tricks, Sharena?" Veronica insisted.

"Sure! Just stay in balance with me!" Sharena and Veronica moved upward on the wave, went flying, and landed successfully back on the wave. "Yeah! Nailed it!"

"Yes we have." Said Veronica.

They went up again, this time with a twirl. Then they went in a zig-zag formation along the wave until they made it back to shore. "Woo! That was awesome! Didn't you think so, Veronica?" Said Sharena As they stepped off the surf board.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable." Said Veronica. "It reminds me so much of the time I've spent with my brother at tropical beaches."

"Wanna go again?"

"Do you need to ask?"

The two princesses then ran into the water again and got back on the surf board, paddling towards more waves.

Elsewhere, Gunnthrá continued to run from Laegjarn as they both laugh with glee. "You can't run forever, ice princess!" Said Laegjarn.

"I can try, fire princess!" Said Gunnthrá as their legs splashed along the water. Laegjarn nearly managed to catch Gunnthrá, but the ice princess managed to leap out of her reach. Laegjarn kept in pursuit until she managed to grab her by the wrist.

Gunnthrá yelped as Laegjarn pulled her in, causing the frosty woman to fall on top of her as they both splashed into the water. Both woman giggled, having so much fun with each other. "I haven't had such fun since my mother was alive."

"Don't you have fun with your sister as well?" Asked Gunnthrá.

"Well, now that our father is gone, I do." Said Laegjarn as a sad expression formed on her face, which made Gunnthrá to feel concerned. "All I ever did with my sister was train and think of strategic manoeuvres. Our father was mad with power and desired nothing more than conquest throughout the realms."

"Laegjarn..." Gunnthrá spoke with sympathy.

"As if it wasn't miserable enough, he declared war on Nifl, your homeland." Laegjarn continued to say with shame. "All I could do was follow orders so that Laevatein would be safe from his wrath. When Askr and Embla got involved... I must confess, I had no idea how complex things could get. I feel awful for the things I have done."

Gunnthrá placed two fingers on Laegjarn's lips as to get her to hush. The fire princess looked at the ice princess who smiled at her with warmth. "It's alright, Laegjarn. What's in the past is done. I don't judge you for what your father has done. You did what you thought you could do to keep your sister safe. It shows how much you care for Laevatein, just as much as I care for Hríd, Fjorm, and Ylgr."

Surprised, yet relieved to hear Gunnthrá say that, she closed her eyes and touched foreheads with the Niflien Princess and stroke her hair. "Thank you, Princess Gunnthrá. Hearing you say such word means so much."

"Your welcome, Princess Laegjarn." Said Gunnthrá as they shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, Fjorm and Laevatein were remaining still in the same position when Laevatein felt the pain fade further and further. "Fjorm, I think the pain is gone." Laevatein spoke.

Both princesses of fire and ice came out of the position as Fjorm said "That's great to hear, Laevatein! I knew this would help relieve the pain."

"You did, and I am very grateful for that. Thank you." Said Laevatein, smiling at the ice princess.

"You're welcome. Would you like to go back into the water?" Fjorm asked.

"Yes, I am ready to train some more!" Said Laevatein with determination in her voice.

"Then let's practice some more." Both princesses walked back to the ocean, when they saw Sharena and Veronica surfing in the distance.

"Is that Princess Sharena and Princess Veronica out in the water? What exactly are they doing?" Laevatein asked.

"I think they are surfing in the waves." Fjorm answered.

"That is surfing?" Said Laevatein. "I am surprised of how the activity is performed."

In the distance, Sharena and Veronica continued to rip along the curling waters, with the golden blonde shouting in excitement "Yeah! We are soaring like eagles!"

"Yes, like eagles! The most majestic bird of all!" Said Veronica.

Sharena then noticed an even bigger wave ahead. With enthusiasm, Sharena glanced at Veronica and asked "Hey, Veronica! Wanna see something really amazing?"

Confused of what Sharena meant by those words, she asked in wonder "Something amazing? What do you mean?"

With a wink, she replied "Let me show you." Sharena then went for the big wave and made sure they were in the tube.

When Laevatein widened her eyes in shock and her muscles tensed as she said "Wh-What are they doing?!"

Fjorm placed a hand on Laevatein's should and assured the flaming princess "Laevatein, relax. People have surfed in the hollow parts of waves before. And Sharena is an expert in this. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Laevatein looked at Fjorm and felt calm as she said "Alright, if you have such strong faith in them."

Realizing this, Veronica was feeling a familiar vibe. As they rode in the hollow part of the wave, Veronica was left in awe. The way the light reflects in the rippling waters gave it a beautiful scenery of which one would wish to see. "This... This is... So beautiful...! The colors in the water." Veronica reached a hand for the water, which flowed through her fingers. "I... I think my brother showed me something like this before."

"Did he?" Sharena asked.

"Yes. It was one of the most memorable moments of my life." Said Veronica. "And now, I am experiencing it with you. Thank you, Sharena."

Happy to hear Veronica being grateful, Sharena felt a sense of gladness and said "You're welcome. I knew you would like it."

After admiring the experience for a bit longer, Sharena and Veronica went out of the tube right before it could collapse on them. They then went to the shallow ends as Sharena said "That was a lot of fun, huh, Veronica?"

"Yes, it most certainly was." Said Veronica as she made a little smile, which Sharena saw it to be cute.

Laevatein was left surprised that Sharena and Veronica were able to get out of the collapsing waves on time. "They've made it."

"See? I told you they would be alright." Said Fjorm with a grin.

Laevatein then held a fist to her chin in thought. "They're technique was unlike anything I have seen. Perhaps I ought to learn how to master this surfing."

Fjorm didn't know wether to chuckle or feel awkward at the irony of what Laevatein had just said. "A few minutes ago, you were nervous of swimming, and yet you are fascinated of surfing."

They were then startled by a loud splashing sound. They found their older sisters running in the ocean. Perplexed by this, Laevatein asked "Sister, what are you doing, chasing Princess Gunnthrá around?"

Laegjarn and Gunnthrá slowed down to a stop and looked at their younger sisters. "Oh, Laevatein. We were just playing a game of Cat-and-Mouse."

"In the water. It's really fun." Said Gunnthrá.

Even more confused and finding it childish, Laevatein questioned "How in the world can you possibly enjoy chasing each other around?"

Fjorm then clasped her hands behind her back and said "Maybe if you chase me around, you might get the idea first hand."

Laevatein flinched, looking at Fjorm with a surprised face. Laegjarn then placed her hands on her sister's shoulders and said "I believe you are right, Princess Fjorm. She could chase you while swimming." She then leaned to Laevatein's ear with a devilish smirk. "Besides, think of it as chasing her heart..."

Laevatein blushed, completely flustered as she snapped in embarrassment "S-Sister!" She looked at Fjorm, who is waiting patiently for her response. In defeat Laevatein sighed and accepted. "Very well, if you insist on it."

"Then let's go!" Fjorm exclaimed as she dove into the water and began to swim off. Although she still believes this activity to be juvenile, Laevatein dove in after Fjorm, paddling after the ice princess.

While this was happening, Sharena and Veronica paddled to Laegjarn and Gunnthrá, seeing Fjorm swimming about with Laevatein following her behind. "Hey, are they still practicing?"

"They pretty much are." Answered Laegjarn.

"They are basically playing a little game of Cat-and-Mouse." Said Gunnthrá.

Veronica squinted her eyes and said "Cat-and-Mouse? How childish!"

Sharena then glanced at Veronica and mentioned "You don't seem to mind me being childish, Veronica." Hearing that statement made Veronica blush in a sheepish manner.

"Well, childish or not, they are enjoying the moment they are sharing." Said Gunnthrá as she made a sniffling sound in joy. "It makes me happy knowing that they are making each other happy."

Laegjarn felt her own heart being filled with gladness at the sight of Laevatein actually smiling every time she caught Fjorm. "It makes me feel the same way."

"They sure are having fun together. Don't you think, Veronica?" Said Sharena.

"Yes, they really are." Veronica responded.

Sharena then said with zeal "Why not we play?"

Veronica flinched at the question her just heard. "W-what?! S-surely, you jest!"

"Aw, come on, Veronica. I'll be it first." Sharena persuaded with a smirk and a raised eye brow.

Veronica did not want to engage in this activity, but she also didn't want to disappoint Sharena, so she reluctantly said "Oh, fine. If it will please you, I will join this game of pursuit."

Filled with joy that Veronica accept the offer, Sharena cheered "Yay! This is gonna be so much fun! I'll give you a ten second head start!" Veronica then went off ahead, barely running away from Sharena, who started counting. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten!" And Sharena sprinted as fast as she could towards Veronica and managed to tap her shoulder, which made her yelp in surprise. "Tag! You're it!"

Veronica calmed her stiffened muscles as she said "Y-Yes, you caught me. Well played."

"Now try and chase me, Veronica!" Said Sharena as she sped off.

Veronica was intrigued all of a sudden at the thought of chasing Sharena around. "Very well, if you insist." Veronica then chased after Sharena, this time, running with some effort.

Surprised, yet glad, Sharena ran a little faster to try and avoid being touched by Veronica. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled with a giggle.

"I can, and I will!" Said Veronica, going after Sharena with determination.

Seeing the teenage princesses having fun, Gunnthrá and Laegjarn couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Those girls are just so full of energy and liveliness." Said Gunnthrá. "It reminds me of my teenage years."

"Mine as well." Said Laegjarn.

* * *

This will do with Ryoal Summer Vacation for the time being.

For now, I will be working on other stories, and hopefully, I'll get them finished sometime soon.

Be sure to leave comments in the review section and look forward for more!


End file.
